The Radio Debate
by ProjectKITT
Summary: Who knew how much thought could go into something as simple as turning on a radio? Apparently, not Michael Knight. One-shot, complete.


"It's going to be a long trip, KITT," Michael noted as he climbed into the driver's seat of the black Pontiac, a task that was not as easy as it looked considering his impressive height of six foot four.

_"8.2 hours, by my estimate,"_ the computer AI responded.

"Yeah," Michael replied idly as KITT pulled out of the parking lot. "So how should we pass the time, buddy?"

_"We could continue our game of chess from yesterday afternoon,"_ KITT suggested. _"As I remember, you were trying to protect your king from a zwischenzug when we were interrupted by Devon."_

"Oh, not that I wouldn't love to," Michael started, remembering the game all too well and trying to devise of a way to avoid it and the inevitable defeat it was sure to bring, "but... I think I'd like to drive for a while."

_"Very well."_ KITT switched to manual cruise.

Michael smirked, taking the wheel and guiding the sleek black car onto an empty desert highway. "Hey, how about some music?"

_"Do you wish me to activate my radio?"_

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to fall asleep at the wheel." He chuckled. "Might run into a ditch and scratch your paint."

_"That scenario is highly unlikely, Michael,"_ KITT said evenly. _"My molecular bonded shell would undoubtedly prevent my finish from sustaining any damage."_

"I know that, KITT. It was just a–"

_"That is of course if we presume the situation of an accident is plausible. There are multiple redundancies and failsafes throughout my circuits, and therefore it is not likely that we would crash if my mode of operation was automatic cruise before or at the time of any potential mishap."_

"Well, yeah, but–"

_"We could also examine the alternative: a hypothetical incident that occurs due to your driving."_

"Due to _my_ driving?" Michael asked with incredulity.

_"Certainly. First, consider the distance we are traversing. There should be more than enough visual stimuli to keep you awake, even taking into account the relatively short attention span of your species."_

"Thanks a lot," Michael retorted at the implied insult, but he knew KITT never meant to be hurtful. It was just not in his programming.

_"You're welcome,"_ KITT continued, completely oblivious to Michael's sarcasm. Michael rolled his eyes and leaned back against the seat.

_"However, that is assuming you were able to spend a sufficient number of hours sleeping prior to our departure. Considering your propensity to instead spend the late-night hours engaging in social activities in an attempt to attract women, we may need to re-evaluate–" _

"Whoa, KITT!" Michael huffed at the absurd turn their conversation had taken. "If you must know, I got plenty of sleep last night."

_"I do not need to know, but it will allow me to provide a more accurate analysis."_

"Well, you win. We won't listen to the radio."

_"I did not say that we should not listen to the radio, Michael."_

"What?" Michael glared at the car's voice modulator. "You mean you agreed with me this entire time?"

_"Of course. Listening to the radio is a perfectly logical way to pass the time, taking into account humans' enjoyment of art and other creative activities."_

Michael blinked in disbelief. "Wouldn't a simple 'yes' have sufficed?"

_"Perhaps, but it also would have left you unaware of the errors in your reasoning."_

Michael threw his hands up in exasperation. "Unbelievable!"

_"I assure you that it is quite believable. If you like, we can analyze the premises of your–"_

"No, not that. I meant... Never mind. Forget I mentioned it." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Let's just hear some music."

_"As you wish. Would you like to choose the station, or shall I?"_

"I will..." Michael paused. "Actually, on second thought, you choose the station."

_"Very well. 104.7 will be in range for the next 60 miles and plays a variety of music..."_

Michael tuned out, focusing on the road as KITT began summarizing the merits of his choice.

He sighed. It was going to be a long trip indeed...


End file.
